A Hero's Sacrifice
Log Title: A Hero's Sacrifice Characters: Bumblebee (DW), Jetfire (DW), Perceptor, Ultra Magnus Locations: Autobot Underground Base, Temple of Knowledge - Decepticon World universe Date: October, 2013 TP: What If... Summary: Jetfire and Ultra Magnus carry out their desperate plan. Four days after the metting between Jetfire and the Autobots, the base has been cleared out. Except for what the Autobots couldn't carry when it was too late. Jetfire holds the radio, looking at Ultra Magnus. "Suppose we should get this over with - " Jetfire sighs. "I will find a way where you, Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion will find a peaceful, permanent resting place. In the meantime though, I suppose you should start damaging me a bit to make it look like a struggle." Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Perceptor sits next to Bumblebee, knowing that within an hour, their beloved city commander will be dead. Back at the former Autobot base, Ultra Magnus grins. "That shouldn't be a problem." Jetfire says, "It would have been an honor to serve under you, Ultra Magnus."" Ultra Magnus pulls back his massive fist, and lashes a power-armor-enhanced punch at Jetfire's face. At the same time, he says seriously, "Thanks." Jetfire actually falls to the ground with that punch. He then gets up, raises a missile and launches it straight at Magnus' chest. :GAME: Jetfire FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. :GAME: Ultra Magnus PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Jetfire's eyes widen as it hits Magnus, but the damage wasn't too severe. "Sorry! Sorry!" Jetfire ...thinks o o o "Wait, you're supposed to kill him!" Ultra Magnus stands and takes it, directly to the chest. He staggers backward as the missile strike fractures his chest-mounted scoutjet. He grins darkly. "Nice. Should we continue, or wait for Megatron's arrival?" Jetfire nods, faceplate having some energon drip from it. "Let's make it as authentic as we can!" Miles away, DW-Bumblebee sighs, looking at Perceptor. "I'm sorry." is all he can say Jetfire adds "Just...when he gets here - I'll ask you a question, all I want you to do is give me a logical answer - but make it a lie. I'll catch you in that lie and that will be the reason I excecute you - " Perceptor nods. "This is a dark day for us all." Perceptor looks on as the ragged, tired displaced Autobots trudge along to their next location - desperately low on energon. Ultra Magnus says seriously, "I'm not sure you need the reason, but I'll do what I can!" He launches another punch at Jetfire. Jetfire falls down again. This time it looks good. His armor suffering some serious damage. Still, Magnus' chest plate containing his inner core isn't exactly exposed. He then gets up and fires his strongest attack - a photon missile directly at Ultra Magnus. DW-Bumblebee sighs. "Even with all of the energon we've collected, that Jetfire provided me..." He looks at his people. "If this doesn't work - if the mission fails... This will be the end of us." Jetfire looks at Ultra Magnus and then gives a somber nod, and takes out a radio. Jetfire radioes Megatron. "Megatron! Lock onto my signal if you can! I...I engaged in what I THOUGHT was an Autobot scout - it turned out to be Ultra Magnus! I'm engaging him right now - and it looks like he's in the main Autobot Base!' BOOM goes the photon missile. Magnus's power armor is shattered as he tries to merely stand there and take the attack. Magnus's inner white robot is revealed, clearsteel chest cracked beneath the destroyed chest plate. Magnus takes another step backwards, grunting in real pain. DW-Megatron's voice comes over the radio. "Ultra Magnus?" He seems suprised and delighted. "I'll be there shortly. Try not to terminate him." Ultra Magnus radios on a frequency known to be cracked by Soundwave. "Autobots, retreat at once! Our base's location has been compromised! Move, move! I'll hold him off!" Jetfire looks on in horror as he sees Magnus stagger. He wants for Megatron to appear. After hearing Magnus radio, he frowns and blasts nowhere in particular. Sadly, his kill strike is readily visible. DW-Megatron arrives in a few minutes, and steps forward, grinning viciously. "Ah, Magnus. Long time no see!" he taunts. He turns to Jetfire. "Excellent work!" Jetfire mutters just before Megs appears to Ultra Magnus "Til all are one..." He frowns and his optics flash with anger. He drags Ultra Magnus over to Megatron and throws him down. He doesn't lose control of his anger, but it definitely is on display. "It is easy, Ultra Magnus - tell us where Optimus Prime is entombed and I will ensure you will not suffer. In fact, looking at your track record, with a little reprogramming, you could make an outstanding addition to our ranks!" DW-Megatron chuckles, pleased by Jetfire's actions. He crouchs down, putting his cannon in Magnus's face. The Autobot can clearly see the glow of the Matrix in the back of the cannon! "Speak quickly, Magnus!" Ultra Magnus looks up at Jetfire. He then glances back at the base, and gives the impression he's stalling for time so others can escape. "By the Matrix!" Magnus exclaims meaningfully, making it sound like a curse, but hoping Jetfire gets the message. He pretends to pull himself together. "Fine. Let the rest of the Autobots go, and I'll tell you where Prime's body lies. I will not endanger the lives of the living to protect the dead, even that of my brother, Optimus Prime." :GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Jetfire slowly steps in between Magnus and Megatron. He puts his hands on Magnus' shoulders. Jets gives the slightest of nods to show he 'gets' it. Jetfire says, "Optimus Prime would understand. After all - only one of you is living right now. And where there's life, there's hope. So tell us...where is he?"" DW-Megatron chuckles, standing back up. "A wise decision, Ultra Magnus. Don't worry, we'll track your friends down..." Ultra Magnus says seriously, "We've hidden Prime's body... on Moonbase Two." Jetfire sighs and shakes his head. DW-Megatron laughs. "Moonbase Two? Nonsense!" Jetfire shows Ultra Magnus the grainy photo of where Optimus Prime's tomb resides. "There has not been an Autobot on Moonbase Two in over 500 years - and besides - THIS... structure - " He points, "Doesn't even resemble ANY structure on Moonbase Two!" Ultra Magnus looks up at Megatron and scowls. He then looks at Jetfire. "You have my answer. If you don't like it, you can... die!" Ultra Magnus suddenly launches himself at Jetfire, bodily, in a clumsy flying tackle. Jetfire shakes his head and closes the distance between the two. And before Megatron can do anything, Jetfire summons his particle beam, places it at maximum power, and jams it deep into Magnus' chest where his energy core resides ... and squeezes the trigger. DW-Bumblebee shudders suddenly, putting a hand on his chest. *THWARK!!* An intense, violet hue of energon fills Ultra Mangus' energy core, so jarring, sections of it escape through Ultra Magnus' back. Jetfire looks on, back turned to Megatron in a momentary look of horror. Ultra Magnus cries out as his core is literally blown out his back in shiny fragments of death. He lied to Megatron, physically attacked Jetfire... did all he could to make his death justified. Jetfire steels himself and moves aside, giving room for Ultra Magnus to fall. Jetfire looks at Megatron and nods. "I believe he was their second in command?" Ultra Magnus collapses to the ground, his body already turning cold and grey. :GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Jetfire smirks in cold satisfaction. DW-Megatron looks on as Jetfire blows Ultra Magnus's core out of his back, an appeciative look on his face. "Ultra Magnus was almost as close to Prime as a spark brother." he says, walking forward to stand next to Magnus's body. "...You did very well, Jetfire. You have proved yourself, both in intellect and fighting prowess." He smiles, in almost a warm fashion. "I'm promoting you to Air Commander of Cybertron." Jetfire nods. There is no joy to be had in this moment. He kneels to Megatron. "There can be no higher honor." Jetfire gets up and says with an urgent, cold voice. "We need a full team in here - first, to ensure there are no booby traps - then - to glean as much information as we can from the remaining equipment they left behind." DW-Megatron chuckles, nodding. "You speak wisely, my second." he intones significantly. "No doubt they left behind something that will point to their next destination..." Jetfire begins to set up a command post, knowing full and well they won't find much. He keeps looking over at the Autobot he quickly came to respect. Now, it's all on his and Bumblebee's shoulders to ensure his death was for naught. He looks at Megatron. "I will find someone to dispose of his remains." He removes some computer components and begins to research where the Autobots' next move is. DW-Megatron scoffs, giving Magnus's corpse a swift booting. "He can rust down here for all I care." he says. He walks around, sneering at the humble base. "Like turborats..." Jetfire says flatly, "No, his metal is of good quality. I will drop him off in the smelting pool." With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. DW-Megatron chuckles. "Fair enough..." Jetfire transforms into his jet mode, his cargo bay door opens. "I will return shortly - can you drag him in?" DW-Megatron grabs Magnus's corpse by the back, and drags him into Jetfire's cargo bay. He drops the body, and exits. "I will return to Polyhex." he says. "Meet with me once you've completely your search." Bumblebee gets a cryptic enconded message that just says 'Temple of Knowledge.' Jetfire says, "Acknowledged, commander." His thrusters ignite as he flies to the temple of knowledge. He's too numb to say anything. All he knows is the plan worked - but what a cost... DW-Bumblebee looks to Perceptor. "I will be back." he says. He quickly heads to the Temple, staying in stealth. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. DW-Bumblebee drops out of stealth when he sees Jetfire above the Temple. He stands still, knowing why Jetfire has come here. Jetfire moves the secret wall back. Therein lies the remains of Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion. He then quickly, quietly begins to collect some material from the collapsed temple and form a bearer for the recently deceased Ultra Magnus. He carefully lifts Ultra Magnus' cold, grey form onto it. He then finds a plate and etches an inscribing: Ultra Magnus: Successfully fought and won a future for the Autobots. Jetfire gestures Bumblebee over. He says numbly "It worked..." He plays the audio recording from Megatron, that he is now Air Commander. DW-Bumblebee steps over, his footfalls slow. He nods once. "It... wasn't in vain then." he almost whispers, voice choked with emotion. Jetfire says weakly, "I have to get back..." He looks at Bumblebee "I will not communicate with you for a month. Until then, stay low, stay hidden." He adds "But I WILL contact you - " DW-Bumblebee puts his hand on Jetfire's arm, looking the other in the optics. "You hold our future, Jetfire." Jetfire looks at all three fallen heroes. "And I will make sure all three are with you when you leave." He nods and he pulls Bumblebee closer, coming as close to weeping as a Transformer can. "I am so sorry... Please forgive me." DW-Bumblebee nods shortly, returning the embrace. He stands there, a strange mournful keen coming from his vocalizer. "I... I have something, for you..." he manages after a long while. Jetfire looks on curiously. DW-Bumblebee pulls something small from his subspace. He holds it up, and Jetfire can see it's an Autobot insignia. Jetfire looks on, almost in intimidated awe. "I'm...not worthy of this gift." He then gets up and says "Ultra Magnus found the Matrix - it's in Megatron's arm cannon." He looks at Bumblebee, "Tell the Autobots that Ultra Magnus died heroically before he fell to a cowardly shot by Jetfire. Please do this for me." Jetfire nods to Bumblebee "You will hear from me when it's safer to talk." DW-Bumblebee doesn't pull back the gift. "I insist. You've saved us, given us a chance for a future. I... would be honored, to have you as an Autobot." He smiles faintly. "It is not lost...." He pauses, falling silent. He wasn't sure what he would tell the others. category:Logs category:What if